Trainwreak
by paige026
Summary: A little song fic of the song Trainwreak by Demi lavoto : One shot


A/N - A little Trainwreck song fic.

Diclamier: I don't own sonny with a chance, Or Trainwreck By demi lavato

**Chad**

_Sonny_

* * *

**This girl is making me crazy. I've never felt like this before. She kissed me on the cheek. That's all she did. But I still didn't feel normal. I didn't feel right. I got home and told my mom. **

**"Oh Honey I think your sick!" **

**She seemed... Happy? **

**I Rushed upstairs to call the doctor to make a house call, But I Could Of sworn I heard my mom say "Lovesick" when I was rushing away.**

**- **

**I took the medication, But when I saw her, It only made my head spin more. My insides tingle. My stomach have a wired feeling. **

**I Stormed away with the bottle of pills in the garbage, And went back to the doctor, He asked what the days events were and I said, I went into the studio and saw sonny. **

**He started laughing. At ME! Noone laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper. **

**"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR! THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM." **

**"Your insane, Do you really not understand, Can you not see it?" **

_La di da, yeah_

You fled from medication  
'Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane

**I must of been lost. Because I was once again, Heading towards stage 3- So random! set. **

**This girl was making me crazy. **

_You're lost even when  
You're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy_

**I was afraid of the press. I was afraid of what our friends would think. When I asked Sonny out, I told her we might not make it. **

**But our year long relationship says otherwise. **

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong_

**I can ALWAYS use my charm on sonny. **

**"Good Morning Sonshine." **

**Her toothy grin and giant blush. Always a good look. **

_The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah_

*AT THE DANCE*

**I walked up to sonny and she held out her hand for me to shake, And I pulled it. Then I asked her to dance and she denied me. Me! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get denied to dance! But Appently, From the one girl I wanna spend all my dance's with, I do. **

_I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way_

**"Please sonny? Please? For me?" **

_Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved_

**"Sonny, We are probably not going to make it. We will be attacked by the press, By our friends." **

**She said she didn't care. **

**- **

**"Sonny you look beutiful tonight." **

**I practiced in the mirror. And Im glad I did. Because her reaction- Priceless. **

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong_

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah

**She was a random. I Was on the number 1 show. We were differnt in every way. But I hoped she didn't care. Because nothing would make my heart change. **

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh_

**"Sonny, Were from rivals shows. I don't kno if we can make it, But I still love you." - My gawd this girl was making me crazy. **

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we?re standing strong_

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah

_One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before_

It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love


End file.
